Pony Parabox
by Rush Futurama
Summary: Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth has had a rough day, he sent his employees off on another suicidally dangerous delivery that failed to kill them. Now of all things a talking pink horse, that calls it self Pinkie Pie just had to jump out from one of his paraboxes to annoy him even further. Mature Rated For: Adult humor and foul language.


The very old... very... very-very... very, very old man known as Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, whom was about a hundred and sixty had hoped this would be the day where he would have finally killed those three young whippersnapper employees of his in a suicidally dangerous delivery.

But no! The loser guy Fry, the cyclops woman Leela and the alcoholic, criminal, kleptomaniac robot known as Bender just had to survive.

The old angry bald headed man wore a white lab coat, with a light green jumper underneath, light green pants, a pair of blue slippers and a pair of extremely thick glasses while he sat on a orange arm chair around a conference table.

He sighed in sadness as he watched the hanger doors on the ceiling open up to reveal the star filled night sky, followed shortly by the Planet Express Ship landing in the hanger itself.

He of course knew they were alive before hand, Bender did after all send him a picture of his bricks (That come from a special place... his ass) in an email a few minutes ago. Admittedly, he found that humorous, and so decided not to fire him... but to try kill him in a future suicidally dangerous delivery.

His three employees then walked down the ship's stairs into the hanger.

"So, how was your trip to Cannibalon?"

"Terrible!" said Leela through gritted teeth while her eye was narrowed at him angrily.

"I almost got eaten again!" shouted Fry.

"Oh my!" said the old mad scientist portending to be shocked.

"Yeah, it was terrible." said Bender unenthusiastically while he sneakily stole Fry's wallet from his back pocket, which he put away quietly inside his chest cabinet.

"Well, off you go then."

Off they went home by leaving the room and presumably out the front door afterwards. If not, he would have to use his shotgun to get rid of them.

Now that they are gone, he pondered what he should do for the rest of the evening. Watch TV, invent something, make a new doomsday device, or watch ultra porn. What should he do?

He yawned, now giving him an idea that perhaps going to bed was best.

Farnsworth stood up off his chair and slowly walked his ancient body out of the room.

But then all of a sudden confetti and balloons blasted out from a cardboard box in the corner of the room, followed by a bright pink horse thing jumping out.

"Sweet Zombie Jesus!" he shouted before his dentures fell out from his mouth onto the floor.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Will you be my friend?"

"No! Get back in the box!" he shouted after he picked back up his dentures and put them back in his mouth.

"Awww, you're a mean grumpy pants."

"You are not from this universe! Get back in the parabox now!" he roared while he pointed at the box.

"This box contains a universe? That's sounds stupid."

"Says a talking horse."

"Pony." she corrected.

"Whatever. Get back in the fucking box already!" he shouted.

"No!" she shouted in defiance.

"Listen, you have no idea what possible unforeseen consequences this could have for both our universes!"

"Well, you shouldn't have your paraboxes lying around everywhere then!"

"What are you talking ab- Oh." he said in realization as he saw several dozen light blue paraboxes on the opposite side of the hanger.

He gasped in horror when he turned around back to face her to see her holding a glowing with green light sphere shaped metal device in her hooves. "

"Ooooh, what does this thing do?"

"Don't touch that Doomsday Device!" he shouted in a panic.

He startled Pinkie Pie causing her to lose her grip on the doomsday device, which then fell on the floor and exploded with a blinding flash of light.

"Oops, silly me."

"You idiot!" he shouted.

Suddenly the entire planet of Earth exploded in a fiery explosion, followed by a sphere of fiery explosions expanding at a rapid rate through space. It wasn't long till the expanding explosions reached Mars vaporizing it on contact.

The explosions continued to expand faster and faster until the galaxies and space itself is gone leaving only plain white emptiness and the Doomsday Device itself floating in nothing.

However after about five minutes of the universe being destroyed the Doomsday Device beeped, thus recreated the universe in a blinding flash of light.

"Whoa, that gave me a headache." said Pinkie Pie while rubbing her right hoof over her forehead.

"Luckily I gave it a fail-safe to recreate the universe." He stood up off the floor, then angrily spoke through gritted teeth while glaring at Pinkie Pie. "Just in case some idiot accidentally destroyed the universe."

"Sorry." she said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Get back in the box!"

Pinkie Pie jumped back into the box, unfortunately she jumped back out of it merely two seconds later.

"Well, my universe seems OK."

"I'm gonna wrap chains on that box!"

"You can't do that you monster! What about Ponies that like Humans 'that way'?!"

"What way?!"

"You know, 'that way'" she said sexfully while giving him a wink.

Farnsworth's face went pale in what she was implying.

"Oh God no! Get back in the fucking box now!" he screamed.

"No! I'm gonna make Lyra's wet dreams come true!"

"Please, get just get back in the box." he said pleadingly.

"No, I want to explore this world!"

"The last thing this universe needs is talking Ponies from another dimension. It's crazy enough already! You things coming here may very well destroy the universe!"

"No, we won't!"

"Listen we already have humans, robots and aliens fucking each other here already! No need for interdimensional alien Ponies to get involved!"

"Why not?"

In the kitchen a red stinking of garbage humanoid, whom was part crab and octopus that kinda looked like Cthulhu was busy rummaging through a refrigerator eating all the food within.

"Just get back in the fucking box!" shouted Farnsworth from the hanger.

"No! You're a mean xenophobe!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

The crab decided to investigate all the commotion in the hanger, and so walked into the room, he gasped when he saw Farnsworth and Pinkie Pie glaring at one another angrily.

"By my lobster God, it's a Pony!" Farnsworth gave him a nasty look, while Pinkie Pie gave him a warm smile. "Can we keep her Professor?"

"No Zoidberg, we can't keep her! What the hell are you doing here in my home?!" he yelled with his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Will you be my friend Zoidberg?"

"Of course I'll be your friend Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie and Zoidberg hug briefly, Pinkie Pie soon broke away while her face turned green, she then proceeded to vomit on the floor.

"Uh, no offense Zoidberg, but you smell horrible."

"Well, I do live in a dumpster."

"Zoidberg! How do you even know her name?!"

"From that show one thousand years ago!"

"Right, next you'll tell my life is nothing but a TV show?!"

"Well actually- Pinkie Pie began before being interrupted .

"Shut up!" shouted Farnsworh.

Across the hanger party confetti and balloons blasted out from a parabox, followed by another Pinkie Pie jumping out from the box.

"Wow, a trans-dimensional portal!" shouted the second Pinkie Pie.

"Not another one!" shouted Farnsworth. The ceiling gave way above him, followed by hundreds of laughing Pinkie Pies falling through it blasting confetti and balloons everywhere. "It's the apocalypse!"

The room began to rumble as a giant head of Pinkie Pie came out from a parabox, as more and more of her body emerged she burst through the roof of Planet Express, when she was fully out of the box she stood at five hundred feet tall.

"Whoa, look at all them tiny people!" she said in awe as the tiny people stared at her in disbelief.

There is a loud rumbling, followed by a massive white crack opening in the universe near the moon, followed by massive mechanical cuttlefish like starships pouring out.

"Reapers!" she said with narrowed angry eyes. "This looks like a job for Pinkie Pie!" she roared.

With that giant Pinkie Pie flew off into the air at super sonic speed into space, to fire blue particle beams from her eyes to destroy the Reapers. The Reapers fired thick red lasers that only tickled Pinkie Pie as she ripped them apart with her particle beams and hooves.

Back down in New New York the Pinkie Pies ran through the streets hugging random people, thus stopping people queuing outside suicide booths.

"Hey, we gotta make a living too Ponies!" shouted a Suicide Booth with a deep robotic female voice.

Back over in what's left of the Planet Express Hanger, Farnsworh was sat back down on his arm chair looking angrily at Pinkie Pie and Zoidberg.

"Uh Farnsworh, I think maybe you were right about the whole us destroying the universe thing."

"You think?!" he said in a mocking tone while another Pinkie Pie blew a noise maker into his right ear.

A huge banana flew out of a parabox from behind him, which took off into space.

And then everyone in the entire multiverse was invited to the greatest orgy ever.

**The End**


End file.
